Love Lost in Time
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPLOADED! PLEASE READ AND LEAVE A NICE REVIEW! Collaboration fic with Des! A tale of love and intrigue in ancient Egypt. Who is the mysterious Kythiopia and what sort of past did Yami Bakura have with her? Kind reviews welcome!
1. Prologue and Encounter in a Tomb

Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Love Lost in Time  
  
By Des and Lucky_Ladybug  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy (Lucky_Ladybug): Whoo!! Yes! Now we tell the tale of Yami Bakura and the mysterious Kythiopia! **snuggles Yami B!**  
  
Yami Bakura: **growls threateningly.**  
  
Daisy: ^____^ **snuggles him even more!! . . . Oh! Khu is my character! Yes! X3 And the title is JP's!  
  
Des: … Yo, minna-san! ^_^ I'm Des!  
  
Yami Yugi: DESU?!   
  
Des: … Yeah! None of you have ever heard of me because I suck! ~_~ **pout** But Daisy and I are writing this story together. ^^ So, I'd like to mention that neither of us own YGO although I own Nuru and Kythiopia. Also I want to add that this is based on an RP written prior to us reading the manga, thus, it does not follow the manga and does not intend to. Please do not cut off our fingers and feed them to your offspring.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
The sharp steel of the ancient weapon buried itself in the personage's flesh and the dark red blood flowed out from the mortal wound, spilling over the tiles on the floor. It coated the attacker's hands and dripped over the weapon. It stained the nearly lifeless body's skin and hair as haunted eyes looked up at their slayer.  
  
"I . . . I loved you," the tortured form uttered before passing into death and oblivion.  
  
*****  
  
Bakura gasped as he heard the pitiful scream of his Yami followed by a loud crash. Quickly the boy ran into the living room, where he found the old thief tangled up in a confused mess on the floor and struggling with the afghan frantically.  
  
"Kythiopia!!!" he cried out in anguish. "No!!! Kythiopia!!!"  
  
Bakura gasped in horror. "Yami!! Yami, please wake up!!" Urgently he knelt next to his Yami and shook him on the shoulder. "Yami, Kythiopia's not here!"  
  
Yami Bakura slowed his struggle, breathing heavily. Eventually he calmed down enough to open his eyes and look up at his descendant, beads of sweat trailing down his face. "Bakura," he murmured quietly, pulling himself into a sitting position and hugging his knees.  
  
"Yami, whatever is the matter?!" Bakura gasped.  
  
"It was nothing, you dolt," Yami Bakura hissed, shaking his head emphatically.  
  
"Yami, you were in agony!" Bakura retorted, his soft eyes shining in concern.  
  
"It was a nightmare. Nothing more." Yami Bakura rubbed a hand across his forehead as if it pained him.  
  
Bakura studied him in silence for several long minutes, and then spoke at last. "Yami, who is Kythiopia?" he asked quietly.  
  
"What?!" Yami Bakura glared at the young boy in annoyance.  
  
"Yami, you keep waking up in the middle of the night screaming about her," Bakura told him now. "And don't deny it, Yami---I've heard you. Who was she, Yami? I mean, I remember you telling me that she was a guard at the Pharaoh's palace, but . . . she must have been something more to you, Yami." He looked deeply into the thief's tortured brown eyes.  
  
Yami Bakura looked away. "She was a guard, Bakura. Loyal to her Pharaoh to the very end."  
  
Bakura swallowed hard, hesitating. "Yami?"  
  
"What." Yami Bakura glared at the boy in irritation.  
  
"Did you . . ." Bakura paused again, trying to sort out how best to phrase this. "Did you love her, Yami?"  
  
Yami Bakura stood up abruptly and turned to look out the window at Domino City. Slowly he pressed his hand up to the glass, the memories swirling back to him. "Kythiopia," he uttered quietly, clenching his fist angrily as a stray tear slipped down his cheek. Soon he was lost in the shadows of the past, leaving a very confused Bakura behind in the present.  
  
"Yami?" the boy said, puzzled. "Yami, are you quite alright?" He waved his hand across the thief's blank eyes and got no response. "Oh my." Bakura blinked in bewilderment and sat down facing the old thief, wondering what sort of world he had traveled to in his mind but figuring that it had something to do with Kythiopia.  
  
***5,000 years before - Ancient Egypt ****  
  
Dark.   
  
That was the only adjective that could be used to describe that midnight. All was still and black as a lone silver-haired figure cut through the streets, set in his ways. Bakare, thought of by some as the King of Thieves, was about to live up to his name once again.   
  
With a nasty grin, he approached tonight's tomb, groping for the way to open it. It never took long to find... he was an expert. Moonlight kissed the chamber as the thief crept inside, embracing the shadows as his cloak. The musty scent of the dead filled his nostrils. Sneering, the young man bent down to satisfy his greed.   
  
However, as he collected his treasures, Bakare had yet to recognize another presence within the darkened room.   
  
Kythiopia's eyes narrowed, her back pressed against the wall, her breathing soft. Her sharp eye had fallen on the intruder who had entered this tomb, and she would not allow the plunderer to take his leave. Noiselessly she took a different entrance, eyeing the robber as he defiled this sacred place of rest. She advanced.   
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Bakare felt a touch of metal against his throat, facing her with a glare. Things were always more pleasant when fools would not interfere. However, he could defeat her easily, as soon as this bothersome weapon was away from his neck. The guard leered down at him, her blue eyes containing shards of ice.   
  
"I suggest you unhand those items, if you don't want to see the color of your blood." Kythiopia gripped her glaive tighter, her voice sharp and confident.   
  
"They are of no use to the deceased," Bakare responded, a hint of a smirk tinging his lips. The guard was not amused.   
  
"Would you like to be deceased?"   
  
Bakare glanced at her. "Alright. You have made your point..."   
  
He leaned over in a gesture to drop the valuables, before suddenly lashing out with his foot, impacting with her shin. Fiercely, he grasped her weapon, ripping it from her hands. With a shriek she fell backwards.   
  
"You would be wise not to trifle with me!" he exclaimed victoriously, but victory was short. Kythiopia quickly rolled to her feet, springing into a jumpkick and knocking him down from the chest. Treasure clattered to the ground as the guard reclaimed her weapon, her hair flying from the swift movement.   
  
"And you me! I am more than just a guard." The woman drew her blade across his flesh.   
  
Bakare clapped his hand to his face, glaring hatefully at her as blood trickled through his fingers. He lay on the floor of the tomb, dazed. Kythiopia lifted her weapon, pressing him down with her foot.   
  
"Pathetic..." she uttered.   
  
Angrily, the thief snatched her leg, throwing her backward and arming his own dagger, prepared to deal back his own damage. With catlike reflexes she dodged, punching his back and sending him to the floor again. He rolled to the side as she plunged her glaive toward him, and jumped backwards, regaining his footing. Kythiopia spun around, countering his attack. She winced as he dug his knife into her shoulder, but only for a short time. She threw Bakare off of her, before grazing his side with her blade. Drawing it back, she prepared to strike again. Bakare stared at the female. Once again, she lashed out, but he was prepared. He dodged, gripped the weapon, and thrust her to the floor, before fleeing the scene.   
  
Pulling herself up, the guard glared after the figure as he disappeared into the black.  
  
****  
  
Bakare retreated far into the dark Egyptian night until he found his favorite hideout and disappeared in through the doors. Collapsing on the floor, he thrust his wine-colored robe off and stared at the wound in his side, which was just above the sash for his kilt. Well, it wasn't that serious, he realized with a smirk. The slice across his right cheek was bothering him far more than this minor injury.  
  
Slowly he pulled himself to his feet and reached for a nearby piece of silver to see his reflection in. "Hmmm," he mused, narrowing his eyes in irritation as he found that the abrasion went from under his right eye almost to his chin. The woman had done an excellent job.  
  
Reaching for a nearby flask of water, he quickly cleaned his battle wounds and bandaged them. "That . . . was no ordinary woman," he finished his sentence at last, speaking aloud to the ghosts of the night. "Intriguing." Bakare had been known as the notorious King of Thieves for years now, and no one had ever managed to get the better of him during one of his pillaging excursions, and especially not any woman. All the women he'd encountered in the past had been scared little things that had practically fainted at their own shadow. Even the stronger, more impressive females he'd encountered would never have had the skills to best him in a fight. He didn't know what it was, but something made him want to see this woman again---and on better terms.  
  
Exhausted now, Bakare collapsed into his bed and soon fell into a deep sleep peppered with dreams of none other than the mysterious guard from the tomb. It almost seemed as if he'd met her somewhere before . . . but he just couldn't place where. Oh well. Perhaps he'd remember in time.  
  
****  
  
Kythiopia leaned against a wall, surveying the marketplace, a now-crowded bazaar. Although she rarely spoke to anyone, being among people---observing them---sometimes gave her new insights to things, and she had much on her mind. Ominous feelings had been surrounding her about new dangers to come.   
  
For several minutes she waited there, staring out at the bustling people, catching fragments of conversations, meeting eyes with strangers who passed her by. She shifted her sight towards the sky then, squinting at the burning sun. With a sigh, she pushed away from that wall, making her way to the palace, and brushing past a man in crimson robes. She'd taken in enough.   
  
Bakare hardly looked up as he bumped shoulders with the female. He had better things to do... until the glint of her weapon caught his eye. His lip curled in a snarl, and he turned around to stare after her. He moved his hand tentatively to that scar, narrowing his intense eyes. He remembered that glaive, its shine ever reflecting through his mind. He remembered it well.   
  
Pushing through the commonfolk, he followed after her, intrigued. He cut behind a building where it was clearer, and soon caught up with the dark-haired woman, standing in her path as she entered an alley.   
  
Kythiopia stopped, sizing up this character with uncertainty and suspicion. Recognition was absent from her face, but she could see that he was blocking her path. Her eyes narrowed in scrutiny.   
  
"Yes?" she asked, almost demandingly. The male's face was hidden by a cloth veil, and she could only see his eyes. He spoke in a slightly muffled voice.  
  
"That weapon," Bakare started, pointing to the blade. "How long have you had it?"  
  
Kythiopia eyed him with distrust. "That is none of your concern, and I don't care for talk. I have better things to do." She stepped forward, closer to the male, to pass him by.   
  
"Ah, but it is my concern." He spoke into her ear as she hesitated close beside him and turned to pass him an impatient look. He paused. "Because I tasted that blade. I have never been defeated by anyone like you."   
  
Slowly, Bakare removed the veil from his face, staring into her glacial eyes as they widened, drawing recognition. It was dark in the tomb that night, but Kythiopia remembered the wound she gave him. She tensed, turning towards him and backing up.   
  
"I see." She wielded her glaive out in front of her, becoming alert and on guard. "Have you come for a second chance?" She raised her head, looking down on him. "I will not show you mercy."   
  
The thief cocked his head to the side, once again at the point of her glaive. "I can see that." He hesitated once more, before stepping nearer to her. "In truth... you intrigue me."   
  
Kythiopia looked surprised, but didn't waver, still expressing suspicion. In her mind, she was analyzing every counter to him if he should strike at her suddenly, able to kill him with ease if he wished to. However, she would humor him.  
  
"Why should I intrigue you?"   
  
"Many of the women I have encountered are frightened creatures, afraid to leave their homes at night. In comparison to you: bold, undaunted, completely unafraid, skulking in the darkness to greet unknown fears-"   
  
"Do you believe I fear you?" The female cut him off, looking amused at the thought of it.   
  
"Of course not." Bakare replied, a slow smirk crossing his face. "I believe I have perhaps found my equal."   
  
"You could never equal me," she retorted, returning this smirk.   
  
"We shall see," he nodded, undaunted. Without a final word, the guard passed him by. He watched after her, wrapped in his thoughts. 


	2. Unrestful Spirit and Rooftop Chase

For a long time Bakare stared after the woman who had captured his thoughts of late. Things were all so different and strange to him now. There was almost a sense of something new in the air, though he couldn't place what it was.  
  
He touched the scar gingerly, remembering how hateful he had felt toward the person bestowing it upon him when it had first happened. Now, however, he realized he felt completely different. He felt only intrigued and entranced by the woman . . . and he didn't even know her name!  
  
There was something else too. He had felt a little twitch in his heart when he had seen her again. It wasn't conceivable that he was actually . . . falling in love with her, was it? He had never thought he could love anyone, not after everything he had endured. But this female had been weighing on his mind heavily ever since his failed attempt to break into the tomb she was guarding. He definitely felt something for her, and if it was love, then so be it.  
  
He snorted. The thought was absolutely ridiculous. I suppose, he thought to himself in annoyance, I shall simply have to see her once more and find out what my feelings truly are.  
  
With that the King of Thieves pulled the veil up over the lower half of his face again and disappeared into the crowds.  
  
****  
  
A lone figure stood outside a deserted tomb, his arms crossed thoughtfully as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Well, it seems, Khu, that perhaps I was the smarter one after all." He gave a dry laugh. "Now you're in whatever afterlife there is while your body is left to decay and rot in this old resting place they have been using for any criminals they can round up. Poor old fool."  
  
The brown-haired young man stood up straight and began slowly making his way back to the boat he'd left at the banks of the Nile River nearby.  
  
"I'm still fully prepared to eliminate our . . . mutual problem," he grinned, speaking out loud in case Khu's spirit was around to hear him. "And I can assure you, I will not fail! The Pharaoh will fall by my skilled hand!" He said the last part much quieter, even though it didn't really seem to matter. Everyone always turned a blind eye to the fact that he very obviously hated Pharaoh Yugioh, which never ceased to amuse the evil high priest.   
  
"I'm gathering quite the following of my own," he said now, "and the little healer you met before you so inconviently passed on will be there as well." His lips curled into the nasty smirk he was known for giving.  
  
Seth, you idiot. Walls have ears, you know, and so does the wind.  
  
The priest laughed. "So predictable, Khu. Even after your death, you still think I'm an idiot."  
  
You are.  
  
Seth climbed into his boat and started steering it back toward the other side of the river. "Once I defeat the Pharaoh once and for all, I will control the entire world!!" he crowed.  
  
Oh joy. I'm glad I left the world before that horror came to pass.  
  
Seth only cackled loudly in response, the sound echoing off every nearby tomb and palm tree.  
  
****  
  
Bakare crept through the palace grounds, his movement completely inaudible to all the nearby guards. He smirked, baring his gleaming white teeth. Such fools, he thought to himself as he ducked behind a palm tree. He was looking for one person, and one person only---of course, the guard who had bewitched his thoughts and heart. She, he knew, was certainly not a fool in any way, shape, or form.  
  
At last he saw her, leaning against a pillar, deep in thought. The thief paused, standing by to just drink of her beauty and wonder what she was thinking of. Was it conceivable that she could possibly . . .  
  
Of course not! He told himself now. She would never care for a tomb robber such as he . . . or would she? Slowly he advanced forward, his crimson robe swishing quietly with the action. Did she know he was there? She appeared to be completely unaware of any other presence, yet he knew that it wasn't likely that she hadn't sensed something.  
  
"Good evening," he purred as he approached.  
  
At first she barely stirred, but then she slowly looked over her shoulder at him. "We meet again," she remarked, turning around to stand facing the young man. "You have nerve coming here." She narrowed her eyes, silently demanding an explanation.  
  
Bakare smirked and crossed his arms over his open robe. "I have come to see you," he declared.  
  
The female guard only raised her eyebrows at him, but inwardly she had to admit that her thoughts had been frequently turned to the criminal of late. Every time that had happened, however, she had always quickly banished the irritating images and ideas. She had no reason to be thinking of one such as he---a despicable thief and tomb raider who desecrated the sacred places of rest for the dead. But still . . . somewhat intrigued, she waited for him to go on.  
  
Bakare moved closer until he was standing immediately in front of her. "These past few days, I have not been able to remove you from my mind." He looked into her piercing blue eyes. "You are always there, haunting me."  
  
Now the guard looked amused. "And so you've come to me to see if I am in the same predicament. Is that so?"  
  
Bakare remained completely undaunted. "Perhaps I have," he said softly.  
  
Kythiopia just stared at him for a bit. He really does have nerve! She thought to herself. But at the same time, she also couldn't determine whether she was annoyed or attracted by his actions.  
  
Bakare watched her thoughtfully, the same smirk playing on his lips. Her spunk and spirit was part of her immense charm, and he found himself almost uncontrollably drawn to her.  
  
Am I truly beginning to care for someone other than myself? he pondered again. It had been many years since he had ever done so, and this was the first time he had ever found himself actually starting to fall in love.  
  
He turned away, averting his eyes. I don't wish to be attracted to her, he protested. He had gone on for much too long only caring about himself. Could I even truly open my heart to her? Perhaps this is only a ridiculous infatuation. And yet, something in his heart told him that it wasn't.  
  
Kythiopia wasn't allowing herself to think any of these things. She had made up her mind not to be attracted to him---but whether her resolve would stick or not was another thing entirely. Finally she decided to speak once more.  
  
"I will admit, you have not been absent from my thoughts," she said as she turned away. "But you are nothing to me." Not unless I allow it, she added silently.  
  
Bakare turned as well, the intense battle raging in his heart. "I see," he said quietly, feeling much too confused at the moment. Would he allow himself to fall in love or not? He decided that he should return to his hideout and ponder more. As he melted into the shadows of the night, he could feel the guard's eyes upon him.  
  
Kythiopia watched the tomb robber until he was out of sight, then prepared to return to the palace. Slowly she opened the heavy door and walked purposefully down the long corridor, passing Seth the high priest along the way. Usually he would stop and say something overly familiar to her, but tonight his thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. He ignored Kythiopia completely as she walked by, causing her to eye him a bit idly. She was perfectly content with not having to deal with his comments, but still she wondered if he was up to something.  
  
****   
  
Seth relaxed, leaning against a stone wall, glancing about the isolated shrine in thoughtful contemplation as he held in his arms a white-clad female, caressing her cheek. It had been only a few weeks before when his brother had been killed. He would have to quicken the pace in order to achieve what he desired. He also believed that Nuru, this new toy of his, could prove useful to his cause. Smoothly, he spoke, petting her light hair. "It certainly has been eventful, these past few weeks."   
  
The young girl looked up at him, a small frown playing across her lips. Her orange eyes showed concern about the situation. Seth continued coolly.  
  
"What a shock about the Pharaoh's bodyguard."  
  
"You mean Khu?" Nuru knew the answer already, but he gave it to her.  
  
"I do. Quite disturbing, the way he was able to fool the Pharaoh, all these years..."   
  
"You're right..." she responded, looking down. "It's kind of scary to think about! I'm glad I'm not very important... you gain a lot of enemies when you are..."  
  
"You are important to me," he purred into her ear, feeding her lies. "I knew Khu quite well... I, however, had no idea what he was planning."  
  
Nuru turned to look into his face, seeming confused. He paused. "He was my elder brother, you see..."  
  
At that, her eyes widened in shock and she gasped, before sobering, turning her head down.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she uttered.   
  
Seth chuckled at her first reaction, holding her close to him. "It's alright. Khu... always was impulsive and dangerous." Although I am more of both, he thought to himself.   
  
"Oh..." Nuru turned her eyes to the floor. "Do you think anything will happen to you because you were his brother?"  
  
He softly pressed his cheek against hers reassuringly. "Nobody knew of our relationship. We kept it a secret from everybody."   
  
She was surprised, obviously wondering why he told her then. He smiled, running his hands down her arms. "But... I know I can trust you with this information, Nuru."   
  
She looked up at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. He leaned in closer, smiling seductively. "I know you won't tell anyone."   
  
He stroked her cheek, beckoning her lips to his, kissing her as only he could. She relaxed in his arms contentedly, and he drew back from her, resting his head atop hers. A smirk played across his face as he caressed the younger female. Everything was falling into place. He hardly even noticed a ghost, observing him and muttering.   
  
Sharply, Nuru pulled away from the priest, cold running down her spine. A spirit... I sense a spirit in this room, she thought anxiously. Seth raised his eyebrows, glancing down at her.   
  
"What is it, my dear?" he asked with interest.   
  
She remained silent, standing up and walking to the center of the shrine as she pulled a golden mirror out from her robes, squinting her eyes. Seth followed her with his eyes as she shined it behind her.  
  
"The presence that watches over this place..." She spoke with her eyes closed, a wind seeming to pick up near her, blowing her gown just slightly. "Now, show yourself!"  
  
She squeezed the handle of the mirror tightly, concentrating. She was inexperienced, and she wondered if she could yet command this spirit to appear. She turned the looking glass toward her face, visualizing a man's image. Seth stepped close behind her, draping an arm over her shoulder and looking into the mirror. He saw nothing, but he could tell the girl could. His eyes widened with intrigue as she held her item up, caressing the back of the mirror and speaking again. "Appear in a guise that all can understand."   
  
The room illuminated with a phosphorescent light. A figure appeared, his violet eyes narrowed. Khu didn't take too kindly to being summoned. Seth blinked, looking from the now visible spirit to Nuru. Her eyes were wide with shock. She couldn't believe it worked, and she was even more amazed with who had been in the room.   
  
"Why are you here?" she finally stammered.   
  
"I am observing my idiot brother," the spirit answered indignantly. The idiot brother smirked.  
  
"Even after death, you are no different." He chuckled.  
  
Khu narrowed his eyes intently at Seth, warning him to be cautious with his eyes. Nuru turned to face the blue-eyed male.   
  
"Were you aware that you were harbouring a spirit?" she inquired. Seth was laughing.  
  
"Of course not, my dear." He began to sober, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. "But you certainly have talent with them."   
  
Nuru stared at him, not sure what she should think. He pulled her to him a bit more, speaking again. "Your skills are quite impressive."   
  
Sensually, he kissed her neck, his lips caressing her skin. Nuru's cheeks pinkened from flattery, although she couldn't help wondering if there was something more to Khu's presence. Khu, meanwhile, crossed his arms, disgruntled. He was fed up with his brother's womanizing. Seth didn't seem to care for Khu's presence either.   
  
"How long are you planning to stay, brother?" He eyed him.  
  
Khu narrowed his eyes in response. "It depends."   
  
"What does it depend on?" Nuru asked cautiously.   
  
"The future." He replied sharply.   
  
"I see..." The healer frowned, not having gotten any real answer.   
  
Seth ran a hand up her back, nodding thoughtfully. "Well, I suggest we allow him to become invisible again... before someone thinks I am dabbling in the occult." He laughed.  
  
Nuru nodded, tucking away her mirror. He vanished softly, looking satisfied to be so, before taking a seat and looking miffed as he continued to watch them.   
  
"I don't think he's left," Seth smirked.   
  
"He hasn't," the girl confirmed.   
  
He paused. "Just how in tune with the dead are you, Nuru?" he inquired, completely intrigued.   
  
Nuru looked a bit embarrassed. "My skills are minor." She turned her eyes upward, toward the high ceiling, speaking bemusedly. "With training... I will be able to command the dead to act as if they were alive... or to fully restore a soul to their body, a revival..."   
  
"How fascinating." He smiled at her.   
  
Nuru returned the smile softly. "I want to be able to bring people back to life that should not have died..." She trailed off.  
  
"What a worthy goal." Seth kissed her lips. There was now something more she could give him... she seemed more useful than a mere healer, as he had thought. Nuru leaned his head on his chest, looking satisfied at his appreciation, as Khu watched on in disgust.  
  
****  
  
It was a couple of days later when Bakare decided to make his next move. He was strolling peacefully through the marketplace when the idea struck him. Since he knew it wasn't likely that Kythiopia would come to him willingly, he decided to set things up so that she would unknowingly chase and eventually confront him. Seeing her standing nearby and a jewelry salesman whose wares Bakare occasionally would pilfer, the perfect plan began to form in his mind.  
  
Pulling the veil up over his face, the thief slowly advanced forward until he was at the booth. Carefully he held up several sparkling gems and pretended to be examining them, letting the sun shine down on their smooth surfaces. Then, without warning, he shoved the jewels into a bag and sprinted off, fleeing into the crowds.  
  
"Hey!!" the merchant yelled after him angrily. "Thief!! Stop, thief!!"  
  
And, just as Bakare had predicted, Kythiopia immediately perked up and began to follow him in hot pursuit. It was just in her nature to capture fugitives from the law when they were out breaking it.  
  
Bakare darted through the crowds, knocking people aside and sending vendor carts to the ground. His objective was to lead her far away from everyone and get her someplace where it would just be the two of them.  
  
Kythiopia chased after them in irritation, leaping over the fallen people. There were so many thieves plaguing the village these days that every day something was stolen from someone. She hadn't seen the face of this robber, but it didn't matter. She was going to bring him down.  
  
Bakare glanced back to make certain she was still pursuing him and then began to engage in one of his favorite tricks---scaling a wall. Would she be able to copy him? He paused for a moment to watch, intrigued.  
  
Kythiopia raised her ever-present glaive and used it to slice through a clothesline, then caught hold of it as it swung downward and used it to scale the wall, arriving at the top much quicker than Bakare had. The thief smirked behind his veil and gracefully sprang to the roof of the next building over.  
  
"Why don't you save your energy?" he heard Kythiopia yell as she followed him with ease. "You'll never lose me!"  
  
Ah, but I don't intend to lose you, my dear, he said to himself as he continued to run. As he somersaulted to the next roof, the cloth he kept over his head floated free, revealing his long, silvery hair.  
  
Kythiopia's eyes widened. Of course. It was him again! Then her brow furrowed. She didn't intend to let him get away just because of that. Before long she overtook him and pointed her glaive dangerously at his chest. "We just keep meeting like this," she remarked.  
  
Bakare was completely unfazed. "It appears so," he smirked, crossing his arms. "And I suppose now you will again demonstrate your power since I have broken the law and stolen from the jewelry merchant." He was taunting her, curious to see what she would do.  
  
Kythiopia stared at him angrily. Now she understood. And even though she admittedly did find him attractive, she wouldn't spare him punishment. "You wanted me to follow you, didn't you?" she demanded, cutting him sharply.  
  
"And what if I did?" Bakare returned, inwardly wincing at the pain but outwardly showing no signs of discomfort.  
  
Kythiopia held her weapon directly over his heart. "You are begging for death."  
  
Still Bakare didn't waver. He stood boldly and pulled his robe open, exposing his bare flesh, almost as if taunting her to go ahead. "I do not believe that you will actually kill me," he said then.  
  
Kythiopia's eyes bored into his in disbelief. "And why is that?"  
  
"Because you care for me," Bakare informed her. "You may not wish to admit it---even to yourself---but it is still the truth."  
  
Kythiopia narrowed her eyes once more and twitched. She honestly wished she could eliminate this thorn in her side---but indeed, she found she couldn't do it.  
  
"I am not that weak!!" she cried at last, cutting him again, but not mortally. "You don't deserve to be killed by me!"  
  
Bakare growled low, reached up to touch his wounds. "Say what you will," he spoke at last, "but you will have to face up to your feelings someday." And with that, he jumped over the edge of the roof. Shocked, Kythiopia leaned over to see what on earth he'd done---only to find that he had caught hold of another clothesline, one that had been strung up between the two buildings. The rascal looked at up her, the typical smirk on his face, and then somersaulted down to the ground. Kythiopia sat down on the edge of the roof, staring down at him with a certain mix of care and vexation as she watched him disappear into the night. Finally she uttered one word as she stood up and vanished as well.  
  
"Idiot." 


	3. New Threats and Midnight Visit

Des: Yo, minna-san! =D Took us long enough to get this bloody chapter up, eh? . Anyway...   
  
Thanks everyone for your reviews! Bakare is a name we made up, so that you wouldn't confuse Thief King Bakura with Bakura or Yami Bakura. ^^; ShiningCharizard, your review made us realize that the next chapter did need more action than we had planned... so we threw in a whole bunch of new bad guys just to liven things up! XD So they're for you, okay?   
  
Kythiopia won't be appearing in Ranch of No Return, but we will probably work her in when Yugi and company finally reach Boston. ^^   
  
----  
  
Dreams....The Pharaoh had fallen asleep on his throne, and now he was engaged in a dream. A few of the guards were standing outside of the throne room to ensure that nobody unwanted entered, and alone, one more guard stood watch, staying in the throne room during the night. Kythiopia looked over her shoulder. She thought she heard the silence break, a soft whisper into the darkened room.   
  
The Pharaoh had awoken, registering his dream. He had been falling asleep here quite frequently as of late, he realized. He caught a faint movement in the shadows. Could it be...   
  
"Kythiopia?"   
  
"...Yes?" She turned around completely to face him.  
  
"How long have you been here?" the Pharaoh inquired, looking into her eyes. She straightened herself a bit.   
  
"A few hours... I don't like to sleep for very long, and I've been investigating some..." At that, Kythiopia crossed her arms. There was something suspicious happening, and she knew it... where, she couldn't place.   
  
"Oh? Have you found anything?" he asked, becoming more alert. She shook her head, frustration evident. He nodded, his maroon eyes gazing into hers for ages in silence. He seemed to be contemplating something deep in his mind. Kythiopia left the silence unbroken, her thoughts racing. Why...why was he staring at her like that...?   
  
She hesitated for moments of silence, before lowering her head.   
  
"In any case..." she started, and he returned to the present. "Perhaps I should escort you to your room. If you are still tired, this is no place to regain your energy..."   
  
The Pharaoh smiled wryly. "It is late...." he spoke, slowly stepping out of his throne. "But I don't know if I will even get back to sleep, with all of these worries and dreams plaguing my mind..."   
  
Kythiopia watched him with concern as he drew nearer to her. He looked like he was still tired in her opinion, but she couldn't tell if his answer was yes or no. Slowly, he answered again.   
  
"I suppose I should try." The Pharaoh chuckled slightly. "I can't rule Egypt when I'm half-asleep."   
  
A hint of a smile showed on the guard's face. "Then..." She waited for him to come just a bit closer, before starting down the hallway in front of him.   
  
Kythiopia's eyes scanned the long corridor as she walked it, her ruler close behind. She glanced back to him. He was more tired than he realized. She turned her vision forward once more, but as they continued she felt something warm on her shoulder. She turned to look at her Pharaoh. He was starting to lean on her, but quickly pulled himself upright again.  
  
"My apologies."   
  
She watched him with concern as he retreated, pausing before she responded.   
  
"...That's fine..." The guard moved back towards him, gently offering her arm. "If you wish, you can lean on me.... just don't fall asleep in the hallway."   
  
The Pharaoh smiled tiredly. Kythiopia was a lot warmer to him than to anyone else. "I will be alright..."   
  
He assured her of this, but soon found himself leaning against her again, and this time he did not draw back. The dark-haired woman supported him with the arm that didn't clutch her weapon, glancing down to him from time to time. Soon, they reached the Pharaoh's room, large and well-decorated.   
  
He covered himself with the linens, looking up at her. "Thank you."   
  
The guard knelt respectfully, before standing and turning to leave, but soon Kythiopia looked back over her shoulder. She could sense that he was still watching her. He seemed... unsure of something.   
  
"......Kythiopia?"   
  
"There is something else you need?" She turned back around expectantly.   
  
".... No...... I only wished to..." He stopped, thinking again. Now wasn't the time, he thought. "To wish you a good night."   
  
Kythiopia nodded. "I understand...Thank you." She watched him for a moment longer, before taking her leave. The Pharaoh followed her with her eyes until she had gone, and then slipped into oblivion almost immediately.  
  
****  
  
Six figures crowded in a circle, not a single candle lighting the room as they pulled their robes up close to them, glancing into each other's faces, burning with anger.   
  
"Every piece of precious glass, gone! The jewels too!" A high, female voice rang out amongst them, one of the five males grunting in response.   
  
"There's no doubt about it. It was Bakare. Bakare the King of Thieves who plundered our mother's tomb."   
  
"He disgusts me, you know!" The female started again. "I bet that rat doesn't regard anything sacred! Going in and..."   
  
"Kiya, you're getting ahead of yourself." A calmer male voice spoke, the owner's hands folded over his face. "I realize you want revenge but, that chore belongs to Scepter."   
  
"I know, I know. But still! Our mother... she deserves the best of everything in her afterlife!" Kiya retorted. "And you want revenge as much as I do, Zer."   
  
"Like my son said, Kiya..." The tallest of the figures stood, his voice deep and booming. "I'll punish that thief in the name of our family."   
  
The female looked down, her hair falling over her face. "Yes, father."   
  
"Good. I will find him when morning breaks. Dakarai, Akil, Djau, Zer, my sons... For your sake, I will not allow us to be humiliated."   
  
"Understood, father." The four murmured in response.  
  
****  
  
As Kythiopia headed back down the long corridors to her own room, her mind was occupied with the Pharaoh . . . and with the thief, who kept rudely intruding on her thoughts. She didn't even notice Seth following after her until she had gotten back to her room.  
  
"Ah, good evening."  
  
Immediately Kythiopia stiffened at the unwelcome voice and slowly looked over her shoulder. ". . . Night," she corrected coldly.  
  
Seth remained undaunted. "Yes, it is night, isn't it?" With that he strolled in, even though he knew he was completely uninvited. "Kythiopia, you look so tense," he remarked with a smirk. "I'm not going to bite."  
  
Kythiopia gave him a flat look. "I should hope not."  
  
Now Seth laughed out loud as he advanced closer and touched her shoulder. "Lighten up, my dear," he told her. "Life is much too short to go through it with such a serious outlook!"  
  
"There is too much to be serious about," Kythiopia retorted indignantly, closing her eyes in annoyance as she turned away from him.  
  
"You sound like someone else I knew," Seth purred, beginning to rub her shoulder blades. "He was an old grouch, and that is exactly what he would have said."  
  
Kythiopia was stunned completely speechless by Seth's actions, a look of disgusted shock in her eyes. She stood absolutely still for the moment, unable to move.  
  
"Yes he would have," an unseen and unheard spectre said from the doorway. "And it's exactly what he would say now." Khu, who was still observing his younger brother, now turned away from the scene in irritation.  
  
Seth continued to give Kythiopia a backrub before then starting the same treatment on her bare arms. "Tell me, Kythiopia," he said, "have you always been this way?"  
  
At last the dark-haired woman got over her shock at Seth's presumptuous actions and stepped out of his reach. "Yes," she said shortly and simply.  
  
Seth stepped forward with her and stroked the back of her neck, much to her annoyance. "Tis a pity," he declared.  
  
Kythiopia narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't matter if I've always been like this or not. . . . It is how I am now. That is all you must know." Her voice had an obvious edge in it as she warned Seth to back off.  
  
"Ah, but you would feel so much better if you allowed yourself to relax once in a while." Seth heard the edge but ignored it, rubbing her back again.  
  
"Seth, you idiot!!!" Khu screamed at him from across the room. He knew Seth could hear him because they were brothers, and he also knew that the other man was going to continue ignoring him as well as Kythiopia's warning tone.  
  
Kythiopia had now had enough of Seth's massage. Quickly she turned around so that her back was out of his reach. "The way I feel is none of your concern," she told him flatly.  
  
Seth touched the tip of her nose and then brushed his finger down her cheek. "Someday you may regret the way you've lived---never having enjoyed life," he said smoothly.  
  
"I will live the only way I know how to," Kythiopia replied, giving him a dark look.  
  
"I could teach you a . . . different way of life," Seth continued with a secretive grin.  
  
Kythiopia struggled to stay civil, though she found her hand beginning to habitually touch her weapon's handle. "There is nothing you could teach me," she said.  
  
"And how would you know that, my dear?" Seth returned. "There is much I have learned about life that I would be . . . more than happy to share with you."  
  
Kythiopia was fully aware of what one of Seth's "lessons" would be like. "I am not interested," she told him firmly.  
  
Khu slapped his forehead. "Can't you think of anything other than your own selfish desires?!" he cried, looking at Seth in disbelief.  
  
Ignoring his older brother's chastisements, Seth smirked at Kythiopia again as he said agreeably, "Very well, my dear. But if you ever reconsider, you know I am right down the hall."  
  
"Good night," Kythiopia said curtly, placing one hand on her hip.  
  
"Good night, Kythiopia," Seth replied, smoothly as always, as he left the woman seething in her room.  
  
Khu trailed after his brother, screaming at him all the way down the hall. Seth only tuned the spirit out and merely remarked, "Brother, are you never going to cease bothering me? I know what I'm doing!!"  
  
"I doubt that highly," Khu hissed, narrowing his eyes.  
  
****  
  
Bakare wandered down the mostly deserted village streets. The sun was lazily setting, giving the buildings a soft golden glow and causing the thief's long, silvery hair to glisten slightly as he turned a corner.  
  
Someone else turned that corner with him.  
  
Bakare whirled to see who the culprit was and found himself looking at an empty street. Knowing that he hadn't been simply hearing things, he snarled low and continued on his way, keeping his guard up. Let the fool think they had the advantage. Soon they would learn why he was called the King of Thieves. He hadn't earned that name by being careless.  
  
"Turn around slowly."  
  
A sharp blade poked through Bakare's hair and was pressed against his neck, just as he had expected.  
  
"Turn around, thief."  
  
Bakare did as he had been asked, keeping his hands tucked inside his robe. "What do you want with me?" he demanded.  
  
"You plundered my wife's tomb," the man hissed, keeping the deadly knife inches away from Bakare's throat.  
  
"I plunder many tombs," Bakare replied, narrowing his eyes. "It is how I get by."  
  
"My wife was the best woman in this cruel world," Scepter shot back, barely controlling his rage. "You've desecrated her memory and destroyed her chances at happiness in the afterlife!"  
  
Bakare snorted. "All your nonsense about items in a tomb enabling the deceased to enjoy their afterlife disgusts me," he hissed. "If your wife was truly as good as you say, then her reward should come based on that, not on how many costly things she had in her tomb."  
  
Scepter fumed, ready to jab the knife straight into the hated thief's neck.  
  
Bakare, expecting that move, immediately retaliated, withdrawing his hand from the folds of his robe and producing a sharp machete. "Destroying me will not be as easy as all that," he smirked.  
  
"Very well." Scepter clanked his knife against Bakare's weapon. "We shall have a duel then. And I will win to avenge my wife."  
  
"I doubt that your wife would want you to kill me over a few jewels and priceless glass," Bakare retorted, somersaulting backward and then charging with his machete.  
  
Scepter quickly blocked the attack and bared his teeth, snarling at the tomb raider as their blades interlocked once again. "I will kill you," he vowed, moving to stab Bakare fatally in the chest.   
  
Again his hated opponent dodged the attack, clipping him on the shoulder as he did so.  
  
The silhouettes of the two engaged in their mortal combat adorned the buildings as the sun slipped completely away, beginning to cover Egypt in twilight. Blood splattered the walls and sand as the weapon fell from the loser's hand and clattered to the ground.  
  
Bakare stood over him, breathing heavily. "Perhaps you will see your wife in the afterlife," he said quietly, wiping the blood from his machete. "But not today."  
  
Two new shadows emerged from the enveloping darkness.  
  
"Father!" one of them cried, running forward to the man on the ground.  
  
"You dirty thief," the other one snarled. "You killed him!!"  
  
"He is not dead," Bakare replied as he turned away. "But I was only defending myself at any rate. You cannot say that I was being ruthless or cruel." With that he somersaulted up onto a nearby building's ledge and from there, up to the roof, where he quickly vanished into the shadows of the night.  
  
****  
  
Seth had returned to his hideout, a stream of chanting erupting from his diaphragm. His eyes were closed calmly as he outstretched his arms, scepter in hand. Power surged through his veins as he gestured, wild bursts of smoke arising from the cracks of the tiles and lightning crackling all around him. POWER!! This was what he loved, power, power was what made him feel he could conquer the world! And he would....  
  
Nuru jumped back in alarm at the lightning, watching as the priest cackled maniacally, absorbed in his art.... The girl clutched one of her wrists, retreating slightly as she stared up at him in awe, gasping as he suddenly noticed her.   
  
"Oh.... hello, my dear."   
  
"H...hello..." She stammered in response, staring at the charred spots where the bolts had struck. He was amazing...   
  
"Impressive, isn't it." He crossed over to the adolescent, following her gaze. She nodded sharply. "Soon I will be the most powerful man in the world, Nuru."   
  
"The most powerful, you say?" The young healer blinked at that, gazing up into his eyes. He was so confident of it, maybe...  
  
"I will be even more powerful than the Pharaoh!!" He sneered at the thought.   
  
"Oh! ... That is.... " Nuru started, looking up at Seth as he laughed, putting his arm around her.   
  
"I am already planning just how I will move, Nuru. My magic is growing stronger every day. Soon I will be able to challenge the Pharaoh himself and win against him!"   
  
"You're that strong...?" Her orange eyes were shocked.   
  
"Almost. But... I'm not alone, you know." The priest gestured, a group of his followers emerging into the light. Nuru stared at them. There were some powerful sorcerers and fighters in this group. Seth continued. "The Pharaoh thought the Millennium Items would be protected if he had hidden them away in different locations that only he knew, but that only makes them more vulnerable to me. They believe in my cause."   
  
Nuru remained silent, speechless. They were really going to rebel?   
  
Khu crossed his spectral arms in the corner, frowning, skeptical if his brother was making a bad move.   
  
"Join us, Nuru. Join me!" Seth held out his hand to her, looking down at her with intense eyes and smirking. "Help us defeat the Pharaoh."   
  
She stared at the gathering, before gazing back into Seth's eyes, unsure. Besides... she also believed she was weak. Did she belong among such powerful people, fighting such an important battle?   
  
"You told me of your powers, Nuru. And I have seen some of them. I want you with me, beside me always." Seth, kissing her hand, could sense Nuru fluttering with anxiety, but soon the girl nodded.   
  
"I will... I will help you."   
  
"Excellent." He smiled, pulling her close and stroking her neck. "You have made the right choice, my dear."   
  
Nuru wrapped her arms around him, having a rush, her heart racing. Is this really something she wanted to be getting into? As Seth kissed her lips again, Khu muttered to himself.   
  
"You'd better know what you're doing this time, Seth." He watched them, particularly the girl. She was uncertain. He narrowed his eyes, speaking only to her in her mind, certain her ability to commune with spirits would make him audible to her.   
  
"Do you really care about my brother this much?"   
  
Nuru turned a deep red. Khu definitely wasn't the kind of spirit she wanted to hear in her mind. But being inexperienced, a channel was cleared in her mind that she couldn't shut just yet. However, she also could respond privately and wordlessly. "I ... I just... don't want to be alone anymore....and...I think we can help each other..."   
  
The ghost rolled his eyes, refusing to speak further.   
  
Seth chuckled, suggestively running a finger down her arm. "It seems there is a spirit among us again."   
  
"You're right," Nuru responded. He must have just sensed the other presence..  
  
"I do believe he never left, but no matter." He led her to a more secluded spot, away from his minions. "I don't mind if he lingers about, as long as he doesn't disturb us."   
  
Nuru sat down on a bench as Seth moved in, kissing her shoulder. She settled down, smiling a little. Well...she did like his attention....  
  
****  
  
Bakare once again climbed over the palace wall and silently dropped to his feet on the stone ground. "It really is amazing how ridiculous most of these guards are," he mused softly, smirking to himself and feeling very clever.  
  
As he wandered about among the various buildings and the occasional palm tree, his goal was one thing, and one thing only---to again find Kythiopia. It appeared, however, that she was nowhere about on the grounds. Perhaps, he reflected, she was inside the palace this time.  
  
Getting inside the massive structure would be no problem for the King of Thieves. After patrolling halfway around the back wall, he found an unguarded window and slipped inside easily.  
  
"So, this is the Pharaoh's palace," he remarked, slowly creeping down the long hallway. "Fascinating."  
  
He pressed on, quietly opening a door near the end of the hallway. "Seth's quarters," he muttered, peering in at the high priest, who was asleep in his bed. Noiselessly Bakare shut the door and moved on.  
  
At last he came to another room, one which was closer to the Pharaoh's personal quarters. Perhaps this was where the leader of Egypt kept his favorite bodyguard, Bakare thought as he eased the door open and looked in.  
  
The room was elegantly decorated with various expensive draperies and knickknacks, but this was one time when Bakare was much more interested in something other than material treasures. He advanced slowly, having caught sight of Kythiopia deep in slumber amid the soft linens of her bed.  
  
"You are . . . truly beautiful," Bakare murmured, kneeling beside the bed and studying the guard's sleeping form. Should he stay and wait for her to awaken, he wondered, or should he leave now? Perhaps he could hide out in the palace until later, he mused. But something prevented him from leaving.  
  
Kythiopia's lips opened in a slight, noiseless yawn and she stirred vaguely.  
  
Bakare perked up, continuing to watch her. I truly do care for her, he realized to himself. Almost without knowing what he was doing, the tomb raider leaned down and softly brushed his lips against her cheek.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Kythiopia had awakened at the kiss. She opened her eyes partially, watching the intruder into her room, and then closed them again. At the moment she was in no hurry to let him know she was aware of him.  
  
"You have cast a spell over me," Bakare whispered, gently caressing the cheek he had kissed. "I daresay I am in love with you."  
  
Still Kythiopia tried not to respond for him to notice, but she was completely amazed by his words. The King of Thieves was in love with her?! Her cheeks colored slightly.  
  
Noticing, Bakare cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "You are awake, aren't you?" After a pause in which she didn't reply, he decided that she was still going to pursue her ruse. "I mean every word of what I have said," he said quietly.  
  
Sighing, Kythiopia sat up and looked at him, deciding that she wouldn't be getting any more sleep any time soon. She wasn't sure how to answer any of his words, however, and so the two stared at each other in silence, until at last Bakare spoke.  
  
"I want to always be near you," he said, taking her hand.  
  
Kythiopia wrapped her fingers around the calloused hand of the tomb raider. "I can see that, if you had to sneak into my room at night," she remarked wryly.  
  
Bakare looked into her eyes for a long moment, then slowly leaned forward and kissed her again, on the lips this time.  
  
Kythiopia was shocked at first by his actions but then closed her eyes, softly kissing him back. She did enjoy being with him, she admitted to herself. He had been painted on her thoughts.  
  
Now Bakare reached out and put his arm around her, bringing her close to him. Kythiopia, no longer denying her feelings, melted into his embrace, an arm around his neck.  
  
"I do not remember ever being happier," Bakare said softly, a rare, gentle look in his eyes.  
  
Kythiopia had never experienced anything of the kind before. Now words would not come to her. Slowly she moved her hand down and began to let go, when suddenly she became aware of something.  
  
"You're bleeding on me," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
Bakare blinked, glancing down at a wound he had sustained during the battle with Scepter. "My apologies," he said with a smirk, pulling back slightly.  
  
Suspicion in her mind, Kythiopia touched his chest slightly and then reached into his robes. Bakare watched, unsure of what she was up to.  
  
In a moment the guard withdrew a bag containing several priceless articles of jewelry. She looked at the contents and then up at Bakare with a knowing look and a bit of a sigh. Once a thief, always a thief, she supposed.  
  
She smirked wryly. "I'll just take these back where they came from," she said.  
  
Bakare smirked as well. "Next time," he told her, "I'll bring something to drink." 


	4. Seth's Plottings

Des: GWAAAAAH Gomen gomen gomen (Sorryx3) everyone! @_@ Des slackered off in writing her piece because she was getting a new harddrive! Tonikaku (anyway) we've got a new chapter up and it's uber-spiffy! The plot keeps thickening here on out so don't give up on us ne? ^_^;;   
  
  
  
Daisy: Hihi, Minna-san! ^__^ 'Tis what you have been waiting for: chapter four! MUWAHAHAHAHA! The story will get told, no matter how long it takes X3  
  
  
  
  
  
A week had passed, and Bakaré and Kythiopia found themselves drawn almost irresistably to each other. The thief's visits became more frequent, and he always managed to creep inside the palace grounds without anyone seeing. However, tonight was different. This night, someone was watching as they said their farewells. Seth gazed in fascination as Bakaré left her with a kiss on the hand. One of the most notorious thieves in Egypt was romantically involved with Kythiopia? Seth grinned to himself. This could truly prove to his advantage. Already his mind calculated. But first, he needed to discover where in his plans this particular guard would fit. He knew the Pharaoh favored her, so the Priest was aware of her value. He had to measure it precisely, he thought as he approached.  
  
Kythiopia turned quickly at the sound of rustling fabric, only to see Seth again. But this time the look on his face was different. She studied him as he hailed her.   
  
"Good day, Kythiopia."   
  
"Night," she corrected, an eyebrow twitching slightly.   
  
"Ah, yes." He smiled, hesitating.   
  
"Did you want something?" she asked, looking a tad irate, as she usually did in his presence.   
  
"Indeed. It is common knowledge that you are one of the Pharaoh's most favored bodyguards, and I have heard that you've dabbled in some magical aspects as well. Am I correct?"  
  
"You are."   
  
"Your reputation impresses me," he stated. "Perhaps you would honor me with a match?"   
  
Kythiopia paused. So now Seth wants to spar. She had to admit, the chance to attack him -was- appealing. Turning away from him, she took up her glaive.   
  
"Very well." She looked up at him. "I hope you are ready."   
  
"Oh, I can assure you, Kythiopia, I am very ready."   
  
They stood in the courtyard, moonlight washing the tiles as a wind began to blow some dust into the air. The female's dark hair flowed as she stared into his eyes, trying to predict his moves. The Priest held his staff out in front of him, speaking quietly to himself. Of course! Magic, she thought, before leaping to the right, dodging a bolt of lightning and landing on her feet. Well, that meant he wasn't going to make the first move. She charged at him, both hands gripping the weapon, blade flashing with the light of more magic bolts. She plunged it to his side!  
  
Seth dodged, stepping to her side, now channelling the magic into the staff itself, which glowed a deep purple. He swung it at her, but she parried, her weapon also eminating with a light. It shone gold and lit up her determined face.   
  
"So, you can enhance your weapon using magic!" he exclaimed, their weapons interlocked for the moment.   
  
"Good, you noticed," she replied, before kicking him in the gut and springing back a few feet, swinging her glaive at him and cutting him deeply in the lower chest.   
  
"The first blood is yours, my lady," he smirked. Kythiopia wondered why he wasn't moving, when she noticed the staff was no longer glowing. Perking up, she darted to the left, barely dodging another bolt. The Priest's eyes lit up, surprised she could even have noticed in time.   
  
"That was a nice trick," she commented, sounding irate, before attacking again. She nicked him in the shoulder before drawing the glaive back and grazing his left side. The Priest retreated and moved to the right as if he was going to run behind her. She wheeled around to follow him, but he wasn't there. He had bluffed, she quickly thought, but it was too late this time. The radiant staff slammed into her side, sending her flying. His magic was much stronger than hers!   
  
She writhed in midair, doing an awkward twist to land on her feet, which she was able to do. But now he was behind her, and he seized her at the waist, draping another arm over her chest and craning his neck over her shoulder.   
  
"What will you do now, Kythiopia? Your weapon is too long to hit me from here." He taunted smoothly into her ear before releasing dark energy throughout her whole body through his hands. She let out a yell of pain, but kept her composure, her eyes narrowed, and slowly and painfully she raised her right hand, pointing a small dagger at his outstretched throat and pricking it. Seth's concentration - and spell - broke.   
  
"Where were you holding that?!" He demanded, glancing down and noticing the knife.   
  
"At your throat." She replied calmly. "If you would allow me to continue this battle normally?"   
  
The priest looked a tad shocked. If Kythiopia was fighting seriously, if she knew he was her enemy, he would be dead right now. He nodded, releasing her and stepping back, viewing her with scrutiny. She charged again, and he parried her glaive, but she stabbed at him in the stomach with the knife. Seth recoiled, and she drew back her larger blade and pierced his skin a second time. They continued to fight, dodging, parrying and striking. By now Seth knew that Kythiopia was too fast to have the time to cast bolts. Although the magic in his staff was mightier, Kythiopia had amazing reflexes and accuracy. Soon she had him backed into a wall, holding her luminous glaive at his stomach and her dagger at his heart.   
  
"Checkmate." She looked into his eyes with intensity as a bead of sweat rolled down her brow.   
  
"You have fought well. I see that the reports of your skills were not exaggerated." His eyes had lit up.   
  
Kythiopia lowered her glaive and knife. "I hadn't heard those reports, but I thank you for your compliment."   
  
The priest smiled, speaking in what seemed a friendly tone. "So, tell me, Kythiopia, where have you been lately? I haven't seen much of you for.....several weeks now."   
  
Her brow furrowed. "Have you been looking for me?"  
  
"I might have been. I am always looking for talented sorcerers to assist me in my work." He responded.   
  
Kythiopia arched an eyebrow. She was hardly what you'd call a sorceress, at least at this point. Was he merely commenting on her potential? And what did he mean by "his" work?   
  
"Good day." He gave a slight bow, before wandering off bemusedly.   
  
She followed Seth with her eyes, before turning in the opposite direction and leaving.  
  
****  
  
Bakaré again crept along the now-familiar path leading to the Pharaoh's palace. He and Kythiopia had planned to meet that night, much to his pleasure.  
  
He descended over the wall, smirking as one of the guards turned to look and only saw shadow.  
  
Kythiopia was waiting for him a short ways ahead, and he was very shortly at her side, offering a wildflower that he had found on his travels.  
  
"Good evening," he said with a fanged smile.  
  
Kythiopia accepted the flower, a smirk playing on her lips. "You are more interesting without this kind of gesture," she commented, not critically.  
  
Bakaré had to chuckle. "I do not do such things very often," he admitted. Flowers were not something one generally associated with the King of Thieves.  
  
Kythiopia chuckled as well as they started out, letting Bakaré take her arm.  
  
****  
  
Seth was waiting for them to come back. Hiding in the shadows, he had a clear view of them when they did.  
  
"You have made a wonderful evening, Kythiopia," Bakaré was saying as he leaned down and kissed the dark-haired woman. They had spent many long, enjoyable hours on a walk which included a stop at a small hill that overlooked the palace.  
  
Kythiopia accepted his kiss, though she didn't return it, and smiled. "Well, don't give me all the credit."  
  
Bakaré caressed her cheek. "I will see you tomorrow, Kythiopia."  
  
"Goodnight," was the reply, "and may the morning come swiftly."  
  
"It will be a long night," Bakaré declared, kissing her hand before vanishing into the shadows.  
  
Seth sneered. Now was the time to make his move.  
  
****  
  
As Bakaré headed for the outer wall, a sound from behind him immediately caused him to change his mind. Someone was here, watching him! He tensed up, preparing for a fight. As the King of Thieves, he came through many of those.  
  
"My pardons," Seth exclaimed, holding up a hand in protest when he was met by the thief's fist within an inch of his face. "I only wish to speak with you."  
  
Bakaré regarded him suspiciously. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Seth is my name." The high priest stood all mysterious and regal, smirking to himself. "Perhaps you have heard it."  
  
Bakaré seemed very much surprised. "You are the Pharaoh's High Priest?!" What would the high priest want with him, the King of Thieves, unless he was planning to make an immediate arrest?  
  
"That is correct," Seth said, still smiling in a strange way.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Bakaré growled, ready to make a hasty exit or still have that fight if needs be.  
  
"I require someone of your talents, you see," Seth announced smoothly. "There is something I want you to retrieve for me, or rather, a few items. With them, the both of us could become very powerful." He was smirking now.  
  
"Exactly what kinds of items are you talking about?" Bakaré wanted to know.  
  
"Ones that are very coveted, and are said to possess the powers of darkness." Seth would tell the thief more once he agreed, which the high priest was certain he would.  
  
Bakaré mulled over this information in his mind. "I see. And where exactly are these items supposed to be?"  
  
"That remains a mystery," Seth admitted.  
  
Bakaré was not impressed. "You must have some idea. Even I cannot make items appear out of thin air," he said sarcastically.  
  
"You are very shrewd," Seth said. "Indeed, I'm sure I know at least the area in which they are concealed. However, I will dispense no further knowledge until I have your allegiance."  
  
Bakaré was greatly tempted by Seth's proposal, of course, but as a wise thief he knew he had to be cautious. He wasn't about to be led into a trap. "Does the Pharaoh know that you are searching for them?" he demanded, closing one eye and squinting at Seth.  
  
Seth found this highly amusing. "The Pharaoh," he repeated, chuckling. "No, he remains unaware of what I seek."  
  
Bakaré crossed his arms, smirking as well by now. "Hmm. And how do I know you can be trusted?" he asked smoothly.  
  
"I have no reason to be untrustworthy," Seth replied, having expected the question from the King of Thieves. "I also want the items, do I not?"  
  
Again Bakaré considered everything, but soon his mind was made up, greed seeping into his heart. "Alright," he agreed. "I will retrieve these items, but you must tell me more about them first."  
  
Seth smiled at his victory. "Very well. Let us talk somewhere more private."  
  
****  
  
The next few days and nights passed slowly for Kythiopia. Bakare was apparently busy with something, and thus she had been growing more and more dedicated to her guard. She squinted at the star-studded horizon. There wasn't any action tonight. She perked up as she heard footsteps approaching and raised her right arm to hold her dagger in front of her, but not in a place where anyone could see it from behind. He was coming ever-closer. Were it an enemy, she would wheel around and plunge it into his heart, suprising him. She could tell he was getting into close range where her glaive would be less effective. It was definitely not a friend, her mind was telling her. One... two...   
  
"We meet again." Seth's voice purred into her ear. "G-"   
  
"Night," she corrected him before he could make his common mistake, lowering the secret weapon. So much for that, she thought, turning around with a soldierly gait. He chuckled mirthfully.   
  
"You seem to be in a good mood," she commented.  
  
"Why, yes. Things seem to be going quite well." He smiled warmly upon her, not exactly saying what he meant by that. However, it was clear that he had more to talk about. He had wanted to meet with Kythiopia today. He paused, weighing the question over in his mind before uttering it.   
  
"Tell me, Kythiopia. Where do your loyalties lie?"   
  
"That is a curious question," she responded warily. "Of course, with the Pharaoh."  
  
"You are convinced, then, that he is running everything exactly as he should?" He spoke casually, but seemed to toy with his words in a playful sort of way.   
  
"Do you think otherwise?" Kythiopia raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Perhaps I think that I would do a better job." Seth sat down on the nearby steps, a sly look on his face.   
  
The guard remained silent, leaning forward in scrutiny.   
  
Seth continued. "And perhaps I also think that you, with your immense talents, should not be wasting your time with the Pharaoh."   
  
"It may be you who is wasting my time," she retorted. She stood back up, taking a few steps backward and narrowing her eyes in suspicion.   
  
Seth was undaunted. "You are one who possesses many great and terrible powers. The Pharaoh does not allow you to reach your highest potential." He stood to his feet as well, moving closer to her. "But you would not have that same problem with me."   
  
She turned her back on him. "Well, I don't believe I will ever know that."   
  
"Please, Kythiopia." He spoke respectfully. "Give me a chance to prove it to you."   
  
"You will not get that chance without committing treason," she hissed. "And I cannot help you there."   
  
He smiled in an apparently agreeable way, hiding his secretly nasty thoughts. "I see. Forgive me, Kythiopia, for bothering you."   
  
She turned back around and stared suspiciously into his eyes, before walking back to her post and leaving him there.   
  
He stood and went back inside the palace. "Soon, Kythiopia. I will have you help me, whether you will it or not." Seth sneered to himself. Nothing would get in his way! Nothing at all! 


End file.
